fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 69
Mario Kart 69 is the 69th installment in the Mario Kart Series. Like Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, it is an incredibly dull & bare-bones experience. Gameplay Mario Kart 69 removes stunts, gliding, underwater racing, & antigravity. In addition to this you can no longer select your own kart & wheels, in order to make for a more simple racing experience that anyone can pick up & play. The game is compatible with the Pokeball Plus & The DK Bongos, so as you'd expect the controls are very fluent. VS. Mode This game lacks a Grand Prix mode, so you're just stuck playing VS. Mode. You cannot adjust the items & the CPU's difficulty, nor pick which courses you want to play. Instead, it just selects four randomly for you. Battle Mode Battle Mode is exactly how it is in Mario Kart 8, except there are no items on the tracks, so you're just driving around doing nothing for 5 minutes. Characters There are 32 characters in this game, all of them are there from the beginning because nobody likes a challenge in a game. * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Rosalina * Pauline * Tanooki Mario * Metal Mario * Yoshi * Toad * Toadette * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Lakitu * Penguin Luigi * Metal Luigi * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Baby Rosalina * Baby Pauline * Cat Peach * Pink Gold Peach * Wario * Waluigi * Baby Wario * Baby Waluigi * Gold Mario * Toadette * Donkey Kong * Bowser Nitro Tracks Mushroom Cup Mario Circuit 1 Suburban House Waluigi’s Strip Club Flower Cup Mario Circuit 2 Subarban House 2 Lakitu Sex Dungeon Star Cup Mario Circuit 3 Mario Circuit 4 Subarban House 3 Special Needs Cup Subarban House 4 Mario Circuit 5: This course has absolutely nothing, its literally just a straight road, there are no item boxes either, even though in this game all you can get from item boxes is Mushrooms (to be more fair). 1 Lap is a half an hour long. Retro Tracks Shell Cup N64 Luigi Raceway N64 Moo Moo Farm N64 Koopa Troopa Beach N64 Kalimari Desert Banana Cup N64 Toad's Turnpike N64 Frappe Snowland N64 Choco Mountain N64 Mario Raceway Leaf Cup DS Yoshi Falls N64 Sherbet Land N64 Royal Raceway N64 Bowser's Castle Lightning Cup N64 DK's Jungle Parkway N64 Yoshi Valley N64 Banshee Boardwalk N64 Rainbow Road Reception This game recieved critical acclaim due to how innovative it was towards the Mario Kart Series. Critics also praised the incredibly fluent DK Bongos, it's phenomanal Battle Mode, and the diverse & well thought out character roster. Reviews 10/10 "Perfectly balanced as all things should be." - Thanos 7.8/10 "Too Much Water" - IGN 10/10 "Your so gifted and talented" - My Mom Trivia *The game is called Mario Kart 69 because it's the 69th installment in the Mario Kart series. *Yoshi’s Falls is the only Retro Track that is not from the N64 installment. Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sequels